Various types of firearms including rifles and handguns (e.g., pistols) are configured to receive a magazine for feeding rounds of ammunition to a firing mechanism of the firearm. There are many types of firearm magazines, some of which are adapted to hold only a few rounds of ammunition, and others of which are adapted to hold tens to hundreds of rounds of ammunition. Loading ammunition into a magazine is conventionally performed by grabbing rounds by hand one at a time and inserting them individually into the magazine. This process can be time consuming, depending on the type and size of the magazine. In addition, this process can be tedious and cause hand fatigue.